The Astronomy Tower
by myimaginationrunswild
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry takes to wandering around the castle at night. One day, Harry decides to go to the astronomy tower and finds a certain blond already there. They reflect on their problems and share a moment together. Takes place in an AU Where Draco was tasked with killing Dumbledore in fifth year. SLASH onesided Draco/Harry


The Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go t J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of the story**

_**A/N: If you have anything to say, please leave a review. Feedback is always welcome, even if you only have criticisms. I'm still new to writing stories like these so even if you have something to say about my writing style or if something isn't clear or if something just seems odd, please tell me. Also, I don't have a beta so I apologize for any errors in advance. Thank you.**_

Harry pulled his jacket tighter to himself to combat the chilly pre-dawn air. He silently crept up the staircase as had become routine for Harry since Sirius's… passing. Every night he would wake up screaming Sirius's name in a cold sweat. Every night he tried to run to save Sirius yet found himself rooted to the floor. Unable to stay still, Harry had taken to sneaking around Hogwarts under his invisibility cloak.

Now, as he stealthily crept up the last remaining staircase, Harry idly wondered if _he _would be there. They had only met once, and that had been purely a coincidence. Yet Harry couldn't help but wonder. Maybe he would be there this time. Maybe… no he wasn't. Harry let out a light sigh and sat down near the edge of the tower to watch the sunrise as per routine. The sky was still a dark, bluish-black and the stars were just beginning to fade as his mind wandered.

_It had been exactly seven days since the incident at the ministry and Harry's nightmares had been much worse. After a close call with Filch and Ms. Noris in the dungeons, Harry decided on making his way the astronomy tower for fresh air. The cold air would be a wonderful distraction. However, as he reached the top of the tower, instead of the peaceful silence, he heard a slight whimpering and soft muttering. _

_Harry peered across the corner wall to see a figure with short, platinum blond hair sitting down. He was leaning against the wall on his side looking out to the clear night sky. Harry soundlessly walked toward the figure to decipher the low mutterings. 'I can't do this… but if I don't… what will happen to my family… Merlin, what am I going to do?' The figure, Malfoy, sounded so unsure of himself. With a resigned look on his face, Harry took off his invisibility cloak and tucked it in his robes and sat down next to Malfoy._

_Malfoy was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Harry until he shuffled slightly. Coming to his senses, Malfoy started. The reaction was instantaneous, the cold, indifferent mask and sneer that Harry was used to found it's way on Malfoy's face. 'What do you want Potter?' he asked with gritted teeth. The distain quite clear in his voice. 'The same as you I suppose. Peace, silence and answers to my problems. Honestly though, you can drop the mask. I heard you earlier. It's okay to show weakness every now and then, it means your human.' Harry replied calmly and slowly, determinedly staring at the outline of the Forbidden Forest. Harry saw Malfoy's posture relax slightly in the corner of his eye. They simply sat in peaceful silence until they saw the sun on the horizon. _

'_I honestly wanted to be your friend you know, that day in Madam Malkins. Also that first day of school. I now realize I must have come off as a bit rude, but I was honestly just nervous. Merlin, why am I so stupid? Why do things never turn out the way they were supposed to? Why is life so cruel? Malfoy proclaimed, his voice drifting off toward the end. 'I don't know.' Harry relied honestly. Both of them turned to face each other, and steadily held each others gaze for one moment. Sharp, cool silvery grey and a dulled emerald green. One gaze in a single moment of time that held so much pain and mutual understanding and pity that one wouldn't think possible. For a split second, Harry felt a slight connection that went beyond school houses and sides in a war to the point where they were just two lost, young boys looking for life's answers. _

_Harry briefly wondered what might have happened if they had become friends. Perhaps in a parallel universe they were friends. They would be happy and free of the burdens placed on them. It didn't matter though, war was fast approaching on the horizon, faster than the brightness of the sun, and it was taking it's toll on everyone. Tension and fear were thick in the air, and boys and girls were forced to become men and woman much too soon._

_They simply stared at each other for a moment. There were dark circles under Malfoy's eyes, his face looked drawn and his skin was almost grey. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat. He had to stop this. He had to win the war if only to save others from ever experiencing this._

_Harry breathed in deeply and was about to try to console him when he suddenly felt a pair of cold lips pressed against his. It was fleeting and brief, yet fiery and passionate. Malfoy drew away with his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes bored into Harry's for one last moment before he simply turned, stood up and briskly walked to the top of the staircase, hesitated and descended down the staircase without glancing back. _

Harry sighed once more as he thought of that moment with a stolen kiss. He wasn't quite sure what to think than and he still wasn't sure what to think now. However, instead of pondering the mystery that was Draco Malfoy, he turned his attention back to the sunrise that was painting both the sky and land with its rich, warm colours. Harry sat there, unmoving until the warm sunlight caressed his face. His dulled emerald eyes brightened for a moment as they filled with determination and a sense of purpose. He would win this war.

He never noticed a pair of metallic, silver eyes soften while watching him with a sense of longing from the darkened corner of the staircase. Those eyes blinked in quick succession before hardening and disappearing back into the darkness.

The End


End file.
